Lady and the Tramp (2019 film)
Lady and the Tramp is a live-action remake of the 1955 film. It was released on November 12, 2019. Plot For Christmas of 1909, Jim Dear gives his wife, Darling, a female American Cocker Spaniel puppy as a present. She takes to her and names her Lady where she essentially becomes the "centre of their world". Lady grows and becomes friends with her neighbour dogs; an old Bloodhound named Trusty and a feisty Scottish Terrier named Jock. Meanwhile, a homeless Schnauzer-mutt, who goes by the name Tramp, spends his days wandering the streets in search of food and causing trouble for the dog catcher Elliot who owns a vendetta against him. After freeing his friends Bull and Peg from Elliot's carriage, he makes a run for it and ends up in the Dears' backyard. Lady, who is beside herself after being neglected by the adults, finds Tramp and tries to give away his position until he points out that Darling is clearly having a baby. He warns her that her owners will keep ignoring her and the baby will replace her, but she refuses to believe him. Trusty and Jock suspect Tramp because he's a "street dog" and send him away. Before gladly leaving, Tramp warns them that "when a baby moves in the dog moves out". Jim and Darling have a baby girl named Lulu who they soon devote their lives to. They even stop listening to Lady's warnings of a vicious rat that has been plaguing the house and start putting her outside. Lady begins to worry Tramp was right. One day, Jim and Darling take Lulu out and leave Darling's Aunt Sarah to look after Lady for them, though she had really hoped to look after Lulu. As she goes upstairs to practice her singing, her two trouble-making cats, which are two Devon Rexes named Devon and Rex begin to destroy the house with Lady caught in the middle. Believing Lady to be the cause of it all, Aunt Sarah takes Lady to the pet store to have a muzzle placed on her. Lady runs away, but gets trapped in an alley and threatened by a brutal street dog named Isaac. Luckily, Tramp arrives to save her by tricking Isaac. He then helps her remove her muzzle with a beaver statue at a park before opting to take her home by taking the "scenic route" so as to avoid Elliot since Lady left her collar behind. They end up growing close and Lady accepts Tramp's offer to eat at "Tony's", his favourite restaurant. Afterwards, Tramp shows Lady the view of the town and reveals that he too had owners, but they abandoned him once they had a baby. They get found by Elliot and are chased to the train station where Tramp sleeps. Though Tramp tells Lady to run, she returns to help him and gets caught instead. Tramp hesitates before escaping. Lady meets with Peg, Bull and the other pound dogs who all talk about Tramp and his exploits. The next morning, Jim and Darling pick up Lady and kick Aunt Sarah and her cats out for the way she mistreated Lady. Lady begins to bond with Lulu. Sometime later, Tramp finds that Peg and Bull have both been adopted, causing him to further regret leaving Lady behind. He goes to her house to apologize and while she appreciates it and still loves him, she does not want to leave her family again. They say their farewells and Tramp leaves just as a storm begins. However, the rat returns and sneaks into Lulu's room. Lady is put away just as Elliot arrives to interview Jim and Darling and tell them about Tramp. She manages to call Tramp who sneaks into the house and fights the rat in Lulu's room. In the process, Tramp is injured, but manages to kill the rat. Although he had knocked over Lulu's crib by accident in the fight. He is caught by Jim, Darling, and Elliot who believe he is responsible for attacking Lulu instead of the rat. Just as Elliot takes Tramp away to be euthanized, Lady uncovers the rat's corpse and shows it to Jim and Darling before proceeding to chase down the carriage with Trusty and Jock's help. The dogs catch up to the carriage and scare the horses, causing the carriage to collapse. Lady finds Tramp seemingly dead from the crash and begins to mourn but he eventually awakes and they reunite. The Dears arrive, having realized that Tramp was actually protecting Lulu since he saved the baby from getting killed by the rat before deciding to adopt him, saving Tramp from Elliot. By next Christmas, Tramp has been fully accepted into the Dear household and given his own collar while Jock's owner has adopted two young puppies named Dodge and Ollie who Trusty and Jock take to as an uncle and aunt. Lady and Tramp happily spend the holidays with their perfect family, bonded together for the rest of their lives. Cast *Tessa Thompson as the voice of Lady *Justin Theroux as the voice of Tramp *Ashley Jensen as the voice of Jackie *Sam Elliott as the voice of Trusty *Kiersey Clemons as Darling *Thomas Mann as Jim Dear *Janelle Monáe as the voice of Peg *Benedict Wong as the voice of Bull *Clancy Brown as the voice of Isaac *Yvette Nicole Brown as Aunt Sarah *Adrian Martinez as Elliot *Arturo Castro as Marco *Ken Jeong as Joe *F. Murray Abraham as Tony *Jack Caron as pedestrian *Rose as Lady *Monte as Tramp Differences from the 1955 original film * Jock was a male in the original film, while in the remake, the character is a female named Jackie. * In the original film, Jock and Trusty try to explain what a baby is to Lady. In the remake, it is Tramp who attempts to tell her what is a baby. * The baby was a nameless boy in the original film (though simply referred to as "Junior" in the sequel), while in the remake the baby is a girl named Lulu. * In the original film Sarah is Jim's aunt while here she's Darling's Aunt to accommodate the characters's race change. * The Siamese Cats are replaced in this film with a male pair of grey Devon Rex cats with stripes. Their names are changed to Devon and Rex. * In the remake, Tramp tells single dog to think Lady has rabies in some comedy instead of fighting off three angry devilish dogs that are chasing her. * In the remake, when a muzzle is put on Lady, her collar is removed * In this version, it is shown in a flashback that Tramp used to have a family, before being abandoned once his family had a child. In the original film, this was merely implied. * Trusty does not get injured by a wagon near the end. Instead, it is Tramp who gets injured in a wagon crash. * Lady and Tramp don’t have any kids at the end. Instead, Jackie serves as a guardian of two orphaned pups. Trivia * This film marks the first time Joseph Trapanese has ever composed a music score for any Disney film. * This is one of the first two films to be released on Disney+ alongside Noelle. * The second Disney live-action adaptation of a Disney animated classic not to have a theatrical release after 1998's direct-to-video film The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story. * The tenth live-action adaptation of a Walt Disney Animation Studios film to be rated PG by the MPA, after Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book, Maleficent, Cinderella, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, Christopher Robin, Dumbo, Aladdin,'' and The Lion King.'' Category:Media Category:Lady And The Tramp Category:Real Life Category:Live adaption